Friends With a Stranger
by dei-deifangirl13
Summary: Summary: Kethan. Kendall and Ethan meet in an online chat room. They start talking. When they quickly become friends, they begin to confide their secrets in one another. P.S.: I also plan to have Logan x Benny as a couple. This is my first crossover, so if it's terrible forgive me. But honestly... I like it. This is dedicated to JustMe133.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own either of these shows, their characters, or anything to do with them. Except this story and any others I may write. And I know this seems like kind of an odd pairing but I read a couple of stories with this pairing that were written by JustMe133 and I am now in love with this pairing. Please read and review, good or bad. I just want feed back. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: Kethan. Kendall and Ethan meet in an online chat room. They start talking. When they quickly become friends, they begin to confide their secrets in one another.

Ethan's username: shygeek035

Kendall's username: hockeyplayingrusher

Characters from My Babysitter's a Vampire (that are either in the story or that are mentioned in it): Ethan Morgan (of course), Benjamin "Benny" Weir, Sarah Fox, Rory Keaner, Erica Jones, Jesse, Samantha and Ross Morgan, Jane Morgan, Benny's Grandma, and Principal Hicks.

Characters from Big Time Rush: Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Katie Knight, Gustavo Rocque, Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, Jennifer Knight "Mamma Knight", and Reginald Bitters.

Chapter One

~Ethan~

Ethan sat at his desk, scrolling through a website reading video game reviews. So far today his Saturday was very boring. But then again, it wasn't quite noon yet.

Typically, on the weekend Benny stayed at his house and they hung out. However, this weekend Benny's Grandma had forced him to go on a weekend getaway to escape all the supernatural stuff that always occurred in Whitechapel, Ontario. He was apparently getting behind on his school work and needed the time to catch up.

Ethan continued to scroll. He sighed when he got to the bottom of the page and didn't find any new games he was interesting in trying. Then something at the bottom of the webpage, a flashing ad, caught his eye.

"What's this?" he said quietly to himself.

Ethan read the advertisement. It was for a chatting website.

"This could be interesting," he muttered and clicked on the ad.

It sent his to the site and popped up with a "Login or Signup" option box. He clicked "Signup", then it asked for his age, email address, a username, and a password. The username was suppose to keep his identity anonymous. He filled out the first two and the password; then for a username he put 'shygeek035'. Mostly because 35 was one of his favorite numbers.

He scrolled down the list of public chatrooms and clicked on the sixth one down. It showed three people in the chat. As soon as he signed into the chatroom, two people became inactive. Which left him alone with someone by the username 'hockeyplayingrusher'.

Ethan typed a simple message and hit enter, to make it appear to the other person.

shygeek035: Hello there.

Then he simply waited to see if he'd get a reply. His computer chimed when the reply popped up.

hockeyplayingrusher: Hello, nice to meet you.

Ethan smiled slightly and began to reply again.

-Chat-

shygeek035: Nice to meet you as well. How are you today?

hockeyplayingrusher: I'm not so bad. I'm sick, though.

shygeek035: Sorry to hear that. Hope you feel better soon.

hockeyplayingrusher: Thanks, I really appreciate it.

shygeek035: No problem. But if you're sick shouldn't you be relaxing and resting?

hockeyplayingrusher: I'm laying in bed, with my laptop. I'm lucky I'm relaxing as much as I am. My roommates (and three best friends) are very loud usually. Their keeping it down so I can get better. But I also slept all day yesterday and can't possibly sleep anymore.

shygeek035: Sounds like you have your hands full. I have two friends like that. lol.

hockeyplayingrusher: I think most of us have a friend or two like that.

shygeek035: And if you don't, it's probably you. Haha.

hockeyplayingrusher: Ha! Exactly. So can I ask you something?

hockeyplayingrusher: P.S.: You're funny.

shygeek035: Ask away.

hockeyplayingrusher: You aren't like 13, are you? lol. Sorry, but a lot of people on here are 12 or 13 and probably shouldn't be on here...

shygeek035: Haha. It's okay. And no. I'm actually 17, turning 18 this year. How old are you then? I assume you aren't 13, lol.

hockeyplayingrusher: I'm 18. Just turned about a month ago.

shygeek035: Cool. So can I ask something now?

hockeyplayingrusher: Sure, anything you want.

shygeek035: Where do you live? I'm curious.

hockeyplayingrusher: I'm from Minnesota. But I live in LA now. What about you?

shygeek035: I live in Whitechapel, Ontario. I think I'll never get out of this place sometimes. lol. I really want away from here.

hockeyplayingrusher: I think I know what you mean...

shygeek035: So how long have you lived in LA? Is it nice?

hockeyplayingrusher: About 2 years. And its really nice. It makes it even better when you have your three best friends with you. Then you don't have to worry about finding new ones or not fitting in.

shygeek035: That would be pretty scary. Mind if I ask why you moved?

hockeyplayingrusher: I don't mind. My friends and I were offered a record deal as a band.

shygeek035: That's awesome.

hockeyplayingrusher: I'll be right back. I just heard a loud crash from the kitchen. I better check to see what those three are doing.

shygeek035: Okay.

~Kendall~

Kendall sat his laptop aside, really hoping that when he got back 'shygeek035' would still be active. He had actually begun feeling better when he had started talking to him/her. It seemed like a boy to him.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to see what the crashing sound was.

Since it was just him, Logan, Carlos, and James today- his mom and his baby sister, Katie, had gone for a spa day- he wanted to make sure they weren't destroying the apartment.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw Logan and James quickly picking up all the pots and pans they owned. And Carlos was standing off to the side, looking guilty. He must have opened the cabinet and they had all fallen out, _again_. This happened about once a week because Carlos was clumsy.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

The other three boys looked up.

"Carlos opened the cabinet..." James said, smiling a bit.

"It was an accident," Carlos defended himself, his face red from embarrassment.

"He was going to make you soup, hoping it would help you feel a bit better," explained Logan. "Go back to bed. We'll clean up and make you soup. Then we can eat linch together."

James and Carlos nodded.

"Okay," Kendall nodded and then turned to walk back to his room.

He closed his door and climbed back into bed. Once he got comfortable, he pulled his laptop back into his lap. It showed that 'shygeek035' was online. So he clicked on the username, which brought up a private chat box. He felt like he could actually talk to this person as himself. Not as Kendall of BTR...

-Private Chat-

hockeyplayingrusher: Back. So what're you up to on this Saturday afternoon? Any plans for the day?

shygeek035: Welcome back. And I'm just talking to you. I have no plans Normally, my best friend and I spend the weekend together hanging out. But his Grandma made him go away for the weekend because he's behind on school work. So what was the ruckus in the kitchen?

hockeyplayingrusher: Ah. Sounds kind of boring. I know I'm boring. And it was all the pots and pans falling out of the cabinet. My friend Carlos was going to make me soup. When he went to get the pan he neede, he knocked the rest of them out. It happens once a week. He's kind of clumsy. lol. He's a great friend, though.

shygeek035: Sounds like you have a pretty exciting life. And by the way... you aren't boring. I'm really enjoying talking to you. I knew this site would be interesting. So tell me about yourself.

hockeyplayingrusher: I told you I am 18 and I live in LA, and that I'm in a band. I like to play hockey; my dream is to play center for Minnesota Wild. My favorite color is blue, I'm the Prank King. In LA, I play hockey so I don't get Hollywood Fever, like all my friends did. I also like: slam dancing, land arts, cheese puffs, and pink smoothies.

shygeek035: You sound like a really awesome person. Do just you and your three friends live together?

hockeyplayingrusher: Actually, no. My mom and baby sister live here, too. What about you?

shygeek035: I told you my age and where I live. I live with my parents and younger sister. I've been told I sing well and I'm pure of heart. I did make the hockey team, but the coach was a creep, so I quit. I'm a "book-smart" honor roll student. I'm afraid of needles... and I don't eat things that dance... like Jell-o. Also, I just got my driver's license last month.

hockeyplayingrusher: Were you good at hockey? And lol about Jell-o. I get that. It's weird the way it moves.

sygeek035: Honestly, I was better at strategizing ways for our team to win. I made the plays for the new, non-creepy, coach.

hockeyplayingrusher: We'd make a great team then, lol. Can I ask a few personal questions? If you don't feel comfortable answering, you don't have to.

shygeek035: You can ask, and I'll answer. Anything you want to know.

hockeyplayingrusher: Am I correct in assuming you're a guy?

shygeek035: Yeah, that's right. I'm guessing you are, too. Right? And that's not too personal, lol.

hockeyplayingrusher: I am. And the more personal one is: Can I know your real name?

shygeek035: I'll tell you mine, if you promise to also answer a few personal questions.

hockeyplayingrusher: I promise.

shygeek035: My name is Ethan Morgan.

hockeyplayingrusher: Well, it's really nice meeting you, Ethan. What're your questions?

shygeek035: What's your name? And what is the name of the band you are in?

hockeyplayingrusher: Kendall Knight, of Big Time Rush. Along with my three best friends; Logan, James, and Carlos.

~Ethan~

The brown eyed, brown haired teen stared at his screen for a few minutes. He vaguely knew those name; the other teen's and his bandmates, as well as the band name. But he couldn't quite place them... He spent about ten minutes to figure out where he had heard them.

~Kendall~

After ten minutes had passed, he still hadn't gotten a response from Ethan. He didn't understand why.

"Well, I guess he'll probably never speak to me again," Kendall sighed as a knock sounded at the door.

He typed one more message to Ethan as Logan, Carlos, and James walked in.

hockeyplayingrusher: My friends want to have lunch with me now. But if you still want to talk, I'll be back in around an hour and a half.

~Ethan~

When he saw the other message, he figured he had time to get lunch and try to figure out where he knew the names from.

He walked out of his room to head downstairs. When he walked past Jane's open door, he paused because something caught his eye.

He moved closer to the door. A poster on Jane's wall was what caught his eye.

The poster was four teen boys; each looked about his age or a year older. They were posed with their arms over each other's shoulders. At the top, in bold- and colorful- letters was "Big Time Rush". Then above each of the boys' heads, their names were in a simple script.

"Kendall" was above a tall boy with dirty blond hair and brilliant green eyes. He was very attractive. Of course, his friends were, too. But he was so much more.

He finally realized that Kendall was the lead singer of a band Jane was always talking about.

If she knew Ethan knew Kendall, she'd freak. So he decided to not mention it to her. Especially since he was really liking him. And not because he's really attractive and in a band. That stuff didn't matter to him.

Ethan went down and made himself a sandwich. His family had gone away for the day; Jane was at a friend's house, and his parents were having alone time- since they didn't get much of that.

He went back to his room with his sandwich, and sat back down at his desk. He checked his phone and had a text. When he saw it was from Benny, he grinned.

-Texts-

Benny: Hey, E! Guess what!

Ethan: What?

Benny: I got my school work caught up early and get to come home early tomorrow. Wanna hang out?

Ethan: Awesome! And yeah. I don't have plans.

Benny: Sweet! What are you doing, E? Without me, you must be bored out of your mind. Miss me like crazy?

Ethan: Pffft. A bit full of yourself, aren't ya? What if I've made a new best friend since you left?

Benny: WHAT?! You replaced me?!

Ethan: lmao. Never, but your reaction is exactly as I expected it to be.

Benny: E! How could you?! But that was a good joke.

Ethan: Actually, I think I have made a new friend. Though he lives in LA.

Benny: *shocked emoticon* Really? I go away for a day and you meet a person from LA? How?

Ethan: This website I found. It's a chatting website.

Benny: Ethan, do you know how dangerous that is? When did you become so daring?

Ethan: Yeah, yeah... I know. He's pretty cool, though.

Benny: He lives in LA? Is he famous?

Ethan: Kind of. Not someone you'd know. And no I won't say who. I'm not sure he'd appreciate that.

Benny: Dang... I was hoping we could be friends with someone famous. lol.

Ethan: I got to go. I need a shower desperately. Text me tomorrow when you're on your way home. 'Kay?

Benny: 'Kay! Talk to you later, E!

-End Texts-

Ethan took a quick shower and then sat back at his desk. Still another thirty minutes before Kendall said he'd be back.

In the mean time, he was curious and decided to check out some of Kendall's band's music.

He checked out: Boyfriend, Oh Yeah, Count on You, Any Kind of Guy, Invisible, Paralyzed, Elevate, Music Sounds Better With You, and Blow Your Speakers.

He liked a lot of the songs, but really liked the sound of Kendall's voice. He was starting to like him a lot.

He logged back into the website and sent Kendall a message.

shygeek035: I'd love to talk more.

Okay! That's the end of chapter one! I thought it was a good place to stop. Especially since written out, it was almost 18 pages. -.- The second chapter is already written. I have to type it still and edit it. Hope you guys liked it. Again I say, shoutout to JustMe133, who inspired me with this pairing. I have a lot of ideas for this fanfic, so I want to keep working on it. It may take me a while to post each chapter. I want to try to finish first writing the following chapter before I post a new one. R&R please?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this is not actually an update. I am just posting this chapter as a courtesy to those following my stories. I am going to be transferring all of my stories here onto Wattpad because it is easier for me to update on there since I can do so on mobile which is a lot harder on here. If you want to continue following this story, my username on Wattpad is JessykaTakimori.

Thank you for being a fan of my works.

\- dei-deifangirl13


End file.
